Unplugged
1989 Squeeze, Syd Straw and Elliot Easton – National Video Center, NYC, October 31 The Smithereens and Graham Parker – National Video Center, NYC, December 13 10,000 Maniacs and Michael Penn – National Video Center, NYC, December 13 The Alarm and Nuclear Valdez – National Video Center, NYC, December 14 Joe Walsh and Dr. John – National Video Center, NYC, December 14 1990 Stevie Ray Vaughan and Joe Satriani – National Video Center, NYC, January 30 Michelle Shocked and Indigo Girls – National Video Center, NYC, January 30 Sinéad O'Connor and The Church – National Video Center, NYC, January 30 Don Henley – Hollywood Center Studios, Los Angeles, March 30 Great White and Damn Yankees – Hollywood Center Studios, Los Angeles, March 30 Crowded House and Tim Finn – Hollywood Center Studios, Los Angeles, March 30 Hall & Oates – Chelsea Studios, NYC, May 17 Elton John – Chelsea Studios, NYC, May 17 Aerosmith – Ed Sullivan Theater, NYC, August 11 Crosby, Stills & Nash – Ed Sullivan Theater, NYC, August 11 Ratt and Vixen – Ed Sullivan Theater, NYC, August 11 The Black Crowes and Tesla – National Video Center, NYC, November 19 The Allman Brothers Band – National Video Center, NYC, November 19 Poison – National Video, NYC, November 19 1991 The Cure – London Limehouse TV Studios, London, January 24 Paul McCartney – London Limehouse TV Studios, London, January 25 (See also Unplugged) Winger and Slaughter – National Video Center, NYC, March 5 Sting – National Video Center, NYC, March 5 R.E.M. – Chelsea Studios, NYC, April 10 (See also Unplugged: The Complete 1991 and 2001 Sessions) Yo! Unplugged Rap: LL Cool J, MC Lyte, De La Soul, A Tribe Called Quest and Pop's Cool Love – Chelsea Studios, NYC, April 10 Elvis Costello – Warner Hollywood Studios, Los Angeles, June 3 1992 Eric Clapton – Bray Film Studios, Windsor, England, January 16 (See also Unplugged) Paul Simon – Kaufman Astoria Studios, Astoria, Queens, New York, March 4 R&B Unplugged: Boyz II Men, Shanice and Joe Public – Kaufman Astoria Studios, Astoria, Queens, New York, March 16 Mariah Carey with Trey Lorenz – Kaufman Astoria Studios, Astoria, Queens, New York, March 16 (See also MTV Unplugged) Pearl Jam – Kaufman Astoria Studios, Astoria, Queens, New York, March 16 Queensrÿche – Warner Hollywood Studios, Los Angeles, April 27 John Mellencamp – Warner Hollywood Studios, Los Angeles, April 27 Annie Lennox – Montreux Jazz Festival, Montreux Casino, Montreux, Switzerland, July 3 Eurythmics – Montreux Jazz Festival, Montreux Casino, Montreux, Switzerland, July 5 Bruce Springsteen – Warner Hollywood Studios, Los Angeles, September 22 (See also In Concert/MTV Plugged) k.d. lang – Ed Sullivan Theater, NYC, December 16 (aired in 1993) Neil Young – Ed Sullivan Theater, NYC, December 16 (never aired 2) Arrested Development – Ed Sullivan Theater, NYC, December 17 (aired in 1993) (See also Unplugged) 1993 Roxette – Stockholm Circus, Sweden, January 9 Rod Stewart with Ronnie Wood – Universal Studios, Los Angeles, February 5 (See also Unplugged...and Seated) Denis Leary – Universal Studios, Los Angeles, February 6 Uptown Unplugged: Jodeci, Father MC, Mary J. Blige, Christopher Williams and Heavy D – Universal Studios, Los Angeles, February 6 Neil Young – Universal Studios, Los Angeles, February 7 (See also Unplugged) Midnight Oil – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 20 Spoken Word I: 99, Maggie Estep, Barry Yourgrau, Reg E. Gaines, Bob Holman, Edwin Torres and Henry Rollins – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 20 10,000 Maniacs with special guest David Byrne – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 21 (See also MTV Unplugged) Soul Asylum w/ special guest Lulu – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 21 Duran Duran – Sony Music Studios, NYC, November 17 Stone Temple Pilots – Sony Music Studios, NYC, November 17 (aired in 1994) Nirvana – with guest appearance by Meat Puppets, Sony Music Studios, NYC, November 18 (See also MTV Unplugged in New York) 1994 Tony Bennett – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 12 (see also MTV Unplugged: Tony Bennett) Spoken Word II: MC Lyte, Toby Huss, Bahiyyih Maroon, Eric Bogosian, Matthew Courtney, Hal Sirowitz, Gil Scott-Heron, Larry McDonald and Wanda Phipps – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 13 Spoken Word III: Max Blagg, Danny Hoch, Maggie Estep, Jim Carroll, John S. Hall and Paul Beatty – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 13 Lenny Kravitz – Sony Music Studios, NYC, April 14 Page and Plant – London Studios, London, England, August 25–26 (see also No Quarter: Jimmy Page and Robert Plant Unledded) Los Fabulosos Cadillacs – Miami, September 29 (first Latin/Spanish Unplugged) Björk – New York City, November 7 Eagles – Warner Brothers Studios, Burbank, CA, November 8 (see also Hell Freezes Over) Bob Dylan – Sony Music Studios, NYC, November 17–18 (see also MTV Unplugged) 1995 Hole – Brooklyn Academy of Music – Brooklyn, NY, February 14 The Cranberries – Brooklyn Academy of Music – Brooklyn, NY, February 14 Melissa Etheridge with Bruce Springsteen – Brooklyn Academy of Music – Brooklyn, NY, February 15 Live – Brooklyn Academy of Music – Brooklyn, NY, February 15 Sheryl Crow – Brooklyn Academy of Music – Brooklyn, NY, February 15 Charly García – Miami, April 28 Herbert Grönemeyer – Studio Babelsberg, Berlin, Germany, May 14 Café Tacuba – Miami, May 15 Chris Isaak – Sony Music Studios, NYC, June 9 Caifanes – Miami, June 28 KISS – Sony Music Studios, NYC, August 8 (See also KISS Unplugged) Los Tres – Miami, September 14 1996 Soda Stereo with Andrea Echeverri – Miami, March 12 (See also Comfort y Música Para Volar) Seal – Brooklyn Academy of Music, Brooklyn, NY, April 9 Alice in Chains – Brooklyn Academy of Music, Brooklyn, NY, April 10 (See also Unplugged) Tori Amos – Brooklyn Academy of Music, Brooklyn, NY, April 11 Hootie & the Blowfish – The Horshoe, Columbia, South Carolina, April 19 Illya Kuryaki and the Valderramas – Miami, April 26 CHAGE and ASKA4 – The Fountain Studios, London, June 19 Harlem Yu – The Fountain Studios, London, June Colonial Cousins – The Fountain Studios, London, June Oasis, excluding Liam Gallagher, with Noel Gallagher on lead vocals – Royal Festival Hall, August 23 George Michael – Three Mills Studios, London, England, October 11 Maldita Vecindad – MTV Studios, Miami, October 12 1997 Santa Sabina – Miami Broadcast Center, Miami, Florida, April 2 Luis Alberto Spinetta – Miami, April 19 (aired in 2004) The Wallflowers – Brooklyn Academy of Music, NY, May 5 Maxwell – Brooklyn Academy of Music, NY, June 15 Jewel – Brooklyn Academy of Music, NY, June 24 Fiona Apple – Aired July 29 BLACKstreet – Brooklyn Academy of Music, NY, September 3 Aterciopelados – Miami, September 7 Bryan Adams – Hammerstein Ballroom, NYC, September 26 (See also MTV Unplugged) Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds with Eric Clapton and Stevie Wonder – New York City, October 18 Erykah Badu – November 18 1998 Björk (Live 'n' Loud) – MTV Studios, New York, February 22 Los Ratones Paranoicos – MTV studios, Miami, March 11 1999 Maná – Miami, March 10 (See also Maná MTV Unplugged) Shakira – Manhattan Center Studios, New York, August 12 (See also MTV Unplugged) Alanis Morissette - The Brooklyn Academy of Music, New York, September 18 (See also Alanis Unplugged) The Corrs – Ardmore Studios, Co. Wicklow, Ireland, October 5 (See also The Corrs Unplugged) Incubus (band) - AT&T Studios, Los Angeles, November 6 2000 Die Fantastischen Vier – Stalactite cave in Balve in the Sauerland, Germany, September 20 2001 R.E.M. – MTV studios, NYC, May 21 (See also Unplugged: The Complete 1991 and 2001 Sessions) Hikaru Utada – Tennouzu Studio, Tokyo, Japan, June 21 La Ley – Miami Broadcast Center, June 28 Staind – MTV Studios, New York City, July 16 (See also MTV Unplugged) Lauryn Hill – MTV Studios, New York City, July 21 (See also MTV Unplugged No. 2.0) Alejandro Sanz – Gusman Center, Miami, October 9 Jay-Z with The Roots, MTV Studios, New York City, November 11 (See also Jay-Z: Unplugged) 2002 Dashboard Confessional – MTV Studios, April 24 (See also MTV Unplugged 2.0) Die Ärzte – Albert-Schweitzer-Gymnasium, Hamburg, Germany, August 31 (See also Unplugged - Rock'n'Roll Realschule) 2003 Ken Hirai – February 13 Nickelback – MTV Studios, Bussum, Netherlands, September 16 2004 Diego Torres – Buenos Aires, Argentina, March 4 El Tri (CD release date: August 31, 2004) 2005 Hitomi Yaida – Tokyo FM, Tokyo, Japan, April 24 Queens of the Stone Age – SilverWings, Berlin, Germany, June 10 Giorgia Todrani – June 20 (aired April 29) Alicia Keys – Brooklyn Academy of Music, NY, July 14 (See also Unplugged) Die Toten Hosen – Burgtheater, Vienna, Austria, September 1–2 (See also Nur zu Besuch: Unplugged im Wiener Burgtheater) 2006 Ricky Martin – Miami, August 17 (See also MTV Unplugged) Kayah – Toya film studio, Lodz, Poland, November 28 (See also MTV Unplugged) Korn, with guest appearance by Amy Lee of Evanescence, and Robert Smith and Simon Gallup of The Cure – MTV Studios, NYC, December 9 (See also MTV Unplugged: Korn) 2007 Hey – September 10 Bon Jovi – June 22 Mary J. Blige Kenny Chesney John Mayer Alex Britti September 24 (aired September 29) Ne-Yo Joss Stone Maroon 5 2008 Julieta Venegas – Churubusco Studies, Mexico City, March 6 (See also MTV Unplugged) Söhne Mannheims vs. Xavier Naidoo – Schlosstheater Schwetzingen, Germany, July 2 2009 Sportfreunde Stiller Adele Silversun Pickups All Time Low Paramore Katy Perry – NEP Midtown Studios, New York City, July 22, 2009 (See also MTV Unplugged) Ayaka – Osaka-jō Hall, Osaka, Japan, November 18 The Script Wilki Tomoya Nagase 2010 Vampire Weekend Sido Despina Vandi Adam Lambert Trey Songz The Script Phoenix Mando Diao Kult Panda Camila B.o.B Train 2011 Thirty Seconds to Mars – May 13, New York City Zoé Lykke Li – April 7 Los Tigres del Norte – May 24 at Hollywood Palladium in Los Angeles, CA Lil Wayne – June 12 Salyu – June 13 Billboard Live TOKYO Mumford & Sons – June 24 2012 Florence and the Machine with guest appearance by Josh Homme–April 2 at Angel Orensanz Center, New York (See also: MTV Unplugged) Walk the Moon – August 2 Rita Ora – September 7 Juanes – February 1st 2013 Scorpions - Athens, Greece 2014 Gentleman Miley Cyrus – January 29 Kinky – June 3 Pepe Aguilar – June 5 2015 Cro - July 3 Placebo - August 19 Enrique Bunbury - September 1 2016 Mika Nakashima - January 10 Miguel Bosé - May 12 Mizuki Nana - October 23 2017 O.S.T.R. - March 20 Emmanuel - June 15 A-ha - Ocean Sound Recordings, Giske, Norway, October 3 (See also MTV Unplugged – Summer Solstice) Shawn Mendes - The Theatre at Ace Hotel, Los Angeles Bleachers featuring Lorde and Carly Rae Jepsen - The Stone Pony, Asbury Park, New Jersey 2018 Molotov - April 12 Los Auténticos Decadentes - May 24 Biffy Clyro - May 25, Recorded at Roundhouse (venue) , London. European MTV Phil Collins (1994) Brazilian Acústico MTV Year Artist 1990 Marcelo Nova (Pilot) 1991 Barão Vermelho 1992 Legião Urbana 1992 João Bosco 1994 Gilberto Gil 1995 Moraes Moreira 1997 Titãs 1997 Gal Costa 1998 Rita Lee 1999 Os Paralamas do Sucesso 2000 Capital Inicial 2000 Art Popular 2000 Lulu Santos 2001 Cássia Eller 2001 Roberto Carlos 2002 Jorge Ben Jor 2002 Kid Abelha 2003 Marina Lima 2003 Charlie Brown Jr. 2003 Zeca Pagodinho 2004 Ira! 2004 Marcelo D2 2004 Engenheiros do Hawaii 2005 Bandas Gaúchas: 2005 Bidê ou Balde 2005 Cachorro Grande 2005 Ultramen 2005 Wander Wildner 2005 Ultraje a Rigor 2005 O Rappa 2006 Lenine 2006 Zeca Pagodinho 2007 Lobão 2007 Sandy e Junior 2007 Paulinho da Viola 2010 Lulu Santos 2012 Arnaldo Antunes Other shows Joe Cocker Awards and Nominations received for Unplugged on Grammy Edit Won 1993 – 35th Grammy Awards to Eric Clapton Grammy Award for Album of the Year – Unplugged 1995 – 37th Grammy Awards to Tony Bennett Grammy Award for Album of the Year – MTV Unplugged: Tony Bennett 1996 – 38th Grammy Awards to Nirvana Best Alternative Music Album – "Unplugged" 2000 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2000 to Shakira Best Female Rock Vocal Performance – "Octavo Día" Best Female Pop Vocal Performance – "Ojos Así" 2000 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2000 to Os Paralamas do Sucesso Best Brazilian Rock Album – "Acústico MTV" 2001 – 43rd Grammy Awards to Shakira Best Latin Pop Album – "Unplugged" 2002 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2002 to Cássia Eller Best Brazilian Rock Album – "Acústico MTV" 2007 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2007 to Ricky Martin Best Pop Vocal Album, Male – "Unplugged" Best Long Form Music Video – "Unplugged" 2007 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2007 to Lobão Best Brazilian Rock Album – "Acústico MTV" 2007 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2007 to Lenine Best Brazilian Contemporary Pop Album – "Acústico MTV" 2007 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2007 to Zeca Pagodinho Best Album Samba/Pagode – "Acústico MTV – 2 Gafieira" 2008 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2008 to Julieta Venegas Best Alternative Album – "Unplugged" Best Long Form Music Video – "Unplugged" 2008 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2008 to Paulinho da Viola Best Album Samba/Pagode – "Acústico MTV" Nominations 2000 – 42nd Grammy Awards to Maná Best Latin Pop Album – "Unplugged" 2000 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2000 to Shakira Album of the Year – "Unplugged" Best Pop Vocal Album – "Unplugged" Best Short Form Music Video – "Ojos Así" 2003 – 45th Grammy Awards to Lauryn Hill Best Female Rap Solo Performance – "Mystery of Iniquity" 2003 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2003 to Kid Abelha Best Brazilian Contemporary Pop Album – "Acústico MTV" 2006 – 48th Grammy Awards to Alicia Keys Best R&B Album – "Unplugged" Best Female R&B Vocal Performance – "Unbreakable" Best R&B Song – "Unbreakable" Best Traditional R&B Vocal Performance – "If I Was Your Woman" 2007 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2008 to Ricky Martin Album of the Year – "Unplugged" Record of the Year – "Tu Recuerdo" 2008 – Latin Grammy Awards of 2008 to Julieta Venegas Record of the Year – "El Presente" Song of the Year – "El Presente"